Barbie in The Pink Shoes/Credits
Starring the Voices Of *Kristyn: Kelly Sheridan *Hailey: Katie Crown *Tara/Hannah: Ali Liebert *Dillon/Prince Siegfried: Brett Dier *Madame Natasha/Snow Queen/Sugar Plum Fairy/Swan Dancer/Stage Manager: Tabitha St. Germain *Rothbart/Thorpe/Peasant: Bill Mondy *Madame Katerina: Lori Triolo *Giselle's Mom/Queen Vera: Teryl Rothery *Albrecht/Ballet Scout #1: Trevor Devall *Hilarion/Ballet Scout #2: Kyle Rideout UBCP Union of BC Performers An Autonomous Branch of ACTRA Featuring the Dancing Of *Kristyn: Jenelle Manzi *Tara/Odile/Hailey/Peasant: Erin Rivera-Brennand *Dillon/Prince Siegfried: Evan Swenson *Peasant: Seth Belliston *Cygnets: **Ariana Assaf **Lucia Connolly **Juri Okada **Kaylani Parks Technicolor Los Angeles Co-Producer *Marty Kossoff Art Director *Sean Platter Picture Editor *Aaron Seelman Production Manager *Noeli Rosas Production Coordinators *Deanna Asato *Christian Quickle *Scott Bell Production Coordinator, Mattel *Gabrielle Miles Storyboard Artists *Raphael Navarro *Mark Zoeller Designers *Allen Battino *Kathi Castillo *Alisa Chompupong *Boom Cookie *Lance Falk *Brent Gordon *Mark Lewis *Maurice Morgan *Wallace Williamson *Bruce Zick Systems Engineer *Carl Hartenstein Finance Controller *Nadim Abi Malhab Finance *Lisa Ramirez Legal *Johnn Oliphant Technicolor Production India Head of Production *Cyrus Mistry Creative Director *Siju Thomas CG Supervisor *Siddharth Anil Kumar Layout Supervisor *Karl Fornander Production Managers *Jacqueline Fernandes *Preshanti K B *Rajesh Kumar G R *Vivek Acharya V Production Coordinators *Lakshmi Shree Ponnappa *Varma Grk Production Assistants *Parul Gupta *Poornima Ammayappan Modeling Supervisor *Sathish Kumar S M Set Lead Modeler *Sangram Pandurang Yevale Modeling Group Leads *Rajesh Aakula *Sumesh Soman Modeling Artists *Ajeesh Babu PP *Aparna Vipul Narkar *Ayyappa V B K *Babu G K *K Thulasi Raman *Kiran Keshav *Kunal Dhiman *Lokesh B O *Manmohan A Reddy *Nagesh Shankarrao Shirate *Namita Mukesh Parikh *Omkar Nitin Nerlekar *Rajesh Sitole *Ravi J Thomas *Sanhita Dhar *Sankara Narayanan Babu *Shruthi Suresh *Sivakumar S *Sukhjinder Singh Bal *Vinayak Suhas Gosavi Texturing Leads *Aneesh Kurian *Nagendra Gowda *Pradeep Naidu S Texturing Group Leads *Shanoj N P *Sreenath M M *Varun Choudhary Texturing Artists *Abhijith V B *Amar Shinde *Aparna Pattedar *Arokia Yastin *Buchi Ramulu Narsingoju *DIleep Gautam *Gayathri Ganesan *Keshav S Pattar *Kul Bhushan Bokoliya *Mahesh Ghanti *Meghana *Pragya Pathak *Prasad Sheelvanth *Rajan Keluskar *Ravindra Prasad V *Rishab Nanda *Roopa H C *Sachi Rajpoot *Shashank Rajpoot *Thatappa Janardhan *Varun Arya *Venkatraman *Vinoth J Kumar Rigging Supervisor *Mani R Rigging/Technical Fix Artists *A Ramamoorthi *Babu G K *Bhajeesh Fennal *Jyotsna Arun Kadam *Raj Mohan N *Ravikumar Penjarla *Rupesh Javvadi *Siva Kumar S *Subin Gopi *Sumesh Khanna *Suresh Parthasarathy Layout Lead *Babulu P George Layout Artists *Debashree Karmakar Roy *Diptarka Chakraborty *M.R.Karthikeyan *Mohamed Shabeer *Rukhmani Mohan *Sopan Ghadge Animation Director *Siju Thomas Mocap/Scene Assembly Group Leads *Babulu P George *Guruprasad K Krishnan *Jomon T Andrews *Latish Kumar M.K Scene Assembly Artists *Babu *Chandrashekhar Prabhuraj Patil *Debashree Karmakar Roy *Jins M Jose *Lestin Paul M *M.R.Karthikeyan *Raghuram Bathula *Rukhmani Mohan *Sandeep Kumar Goje *Sandeep Kumar Muddasani *Shubham Singha Roy *Sibi Soman *Sophan Ghadge Mocap Animation Group Leads *Arun Nagendra Kamath *Praveen Madhyastha K Mocap Artists *Amith J Mohan *Arun Balu Kumar *Aswarth Sadhu *Atheesh Sankaran *Chandrasekara D K *Dayakiran B M *Deepanjan Chakraverty *Dhawal Vora *Kanishka Ghosh *M Raphael Joseph *Onnur Reddy I *Pabbaraju Hari Krishna *Pillai Manoj Murleedharan *Pradeep Kumar B R *Praveen Mitra *Praveenkumar P.S. *S. Siddhartha Bhat *Sebin Varghese *Sooraj V K *Sreeni R *Srikanth Muralidhar *Sukriti Sharma *V Madhu Bird/Quad Lead Animator *Nishanth Krishnan Bird/Quad Animators *Bhuvnesh Kumar Varshney *Jijesh R. Nair *Sachin Kumar Mothanty *Sarathkrishnan Babu *Shasidhar Andey *Sonilal Kanadi Sivanandan *Vivek Viswam Facial Animation Senior Lead *Leon Devdatt Christian Facial Animation Group Leads *Damodar V. Sawant *Sreekumar Bhaskaran *Sujith P. Babu Facial Artists *Anson N. Andrews *Arkajyoti Biswal *Ashok Biswas *Bhanu Chandra V *Binu V. Purushothaman Hira Bahadur *Krishnakoli Majumder *Mahesh Netha *Manish Singh Naruka *Manisha Sharma *Mrinmoy Mukherjee *Mukund Padmakar Joshi *Pavithra Ramamurthy *Praveen Gujjala Hindupur *Rajesh B K *Subhasis Mahapatra *Subi Surendranath *Teeda Jagadiswara Rao *Utkarsh Dixit *V.S Divakar *Vikram B Gajage Enrivonment Look Development Supervisor *S T Sivaraman Environment Look Development Lead *Jayakanthan Kalappan Environment Look Development Artist *Antony Charles Leo J *Pradeep Naidu S *Prashanth Kumar G N *Ramesh. N *Sangram Pandurang Yevale *Vipul S Narkar Lighting & Compositing Lead *Ravikiran Nunna Lighting Group Leads *Ajay S *Hari Prakash S *Sumit Kumar *Thanseem Basith Compositing Group Lead *Mayur Pati Lighting & Compositing Senior Artists *Akhil Magotra *Anil Sam *Fani Bhooshan Sajja *Mohamed Harris M *Naresh Gunda *Rajkamal C Lighting & Compositing Artists *Abhilash RJ *Abhishek Srivastava *Arun Karthick B *Ashok Kumar S B *Bikram Preet Singh *Deep Das Gupta *Gautam Jaibir *Girish GR *Gunderao MH *Keerthiraaja J B *Muttanagouda B B *Nikhil Muralidharan *Parthiban S *Rajesh S *Ramadurai Nataraj *Sujith Sasankan *Sundaradivel Shanmugam *Sunitha Kainkariam *Udit Gupta *Vinay Daniel *Vinodh Prasanna P VFX Supervisor *Siddharth Anil Kumar VFX Lead *Kaushik Bose FX Group Lead *Chandan Goyal *Somnath Saha FX Artists *Avinash Shastri *Dhiraj Prasad *Gopal Krishna P *Jasdeep Singh Chawla *Jasmeet Singh Marwah *K Rajesh Reddy *Kaushik Ashwin T J *Manjunath Badiger *Novefel S *Sabyasachi Bose *Srikandan D Matte Painting *Aneesh Kurian *Arumugam Manivel Rendering Lead *Upender Ch Rendering Artists *Birdchand Kemraj Jangid *Jesmon J.Mulackal *Nagaraj Gouda *Sripathi Santosh Kumar Editors *Aditya Menon *Satish Dasam Pipeline TD *Gokul Kesavan R&D Team *Arun Prasad S *Deepak Thapliyal *Mujeesh Valiyakath Shamsudeen *Prema B N *Radheesh M R *Rajanarasimham Kondapalli *Sachin Narendra R&D Coordinator *Isha Yevonne Khan Dialogue Casting and Record Casting and Voice Production *Voicebox Productions Inc.; Vancouver, British Columbia Voice Director *Terry Klassen Recording Studio *Koko Productions; Vancouver, British Columbia Recording Engineers *Wes Swales Motion Capture Services By *Animatrik Film Design Motion Capture Supervisor *Brett Ineson Motion Capture Executive Producer *Stefanie Boose Motion Assistant Director *Jennifer Twin McCarron Motion Capture Stage Manager *Ben Lumsden Motion Capture Senior Technical Artist *Petar Milacic Motion Capture Specialists *Tim Bobyk *Sara Cameron *Kristy Clarke Junior Motion Capture Specialist *Alana Kjelgren Motion Capture Production Assistant *Aidan Weinrib Motion Capture Prop Designer *Cam Schultz Motion Capture Reference Camera Operators *Neal Melancon *Patrick Henry Motion Capture Video Pipeline Editor *Xavier Callamand Motion Capture Talent, Drama *Peter Benson *Joey Bothwell *Lauren Bowler *Heather Feeney *Donovan Stinson *Ingrid Tesch Dance Producer *Gabrielle Miles Post Production Sound Technicolor Sound Supervisor *Tom Hays Supervising Sound Editor *Lydian Tone Sound Designer *Dutch Hill Sound Editor *Stuart Martin Re-Recording Mixers *Michael Colomby *Rick Alexander Mix Stage Recordist *Matthew T. Duncan Facility Manager *Kevin Spears Mix Facility Coordinator *Andrea M. Metty Layback Engineers *Larry Barr *Jesse Eaton Foley Artist *Noel Vought Foley Mixer *John Guentner Foley Editor *Daniel P. Francis Foley Recorded At *Post Creations Foley Supervisor *Nick Neutra Dolby Surround Video Post Production at Technicolor Hollywood Post Production Producer *Jason Kavner *Kevin Buck Colourist *Jason Fabbro *Mark Wilkins Score and Music Music Editor *Tom Trafalski Scoring Mixer *Steve Kaplan Orchestrator *Kevin Babuder Additional Arrangements By *Samuel Joseph Smythe Additional Programming By *Andrew Skrabutenas Music Performed By *The Slovak National Symphony Orchestra Conducted By *Vladimir Martinka Music Recorded In *The Slovak Radio Recording Studio Recording Engineer *Peter Fuchs Orchestra Manager *Marian Turner Recording Co-Ordinator *Paul Talkington "Dance of the Cygnets from Swan Lake" By *Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky *Arranged by Jim Dooley *Published by Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP) "Black Swan Pas De Deux from Swan Lake" By *Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky *Arranged by Jim Dooley *Published by Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP) "Milkmaid Dance" *Arranged by Jim Dooley *Published by Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP) *Based on Symphony No. 3 The Eroica by Ludwig van Beethoven "Dance of the Friends from Giselle" By *Adolphe Adam *Arranged by Jim Dooley *Published by Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP) "Variation of Giselle, Act 1 from Giselle" By *Adolphe Adam *Arranged by Jim Dooley *Published by Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP) "White Swan Pas De Deux from Swan Lake" By *Arranged by Jim Dooley *Published by Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP) *Contains an excerpt from Swan Lake by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky "Black Swan Pas De Trois" *Arranged by Jim Dooley *Published by Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP) *Contains an excerpt from Swan Lake by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky "Dance of the Chinese Doll (Hailey Dance) from Copéllia" By *Leo Delibes *Arranged by Jim Dooley *Published by Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP) "Keep on Dancing" *Written by Jim Dooley, Gabriel Mann and Rob Hudnut *Published by Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP) *Produced by Gabriel Mann and Jim Dooley Technicolor Digital Productions President *Tim Sarnoff SVP, Strategy and Operations *Alejandro Guerrero VP, Animation & Games *Robert Winthrop VP, Finance *Eric Combrie Business Development *Milan Shah Director of Business Development *Gary C.Y. Jan VP, Business Development *Kristy Scanlan Executive Assistants *Michelle Williams Technicolor India Administration & Suport Producer - Resource Allocation *Kumar Chandrasekaran Manager of IT *Senthil Kumar G IT Team *Arun Kumar Shetty K S *Keshava BA *Kumara Swamy L *Manjunath Naidu S *Nagendra Prasad B S *R Madhan Kumar *R Narasimha Murthy *Ranganath G *Santhosh Jayaseelan Director Human Resources *Gayatri Kunjithaya Human Resource Managers *Akshay Wilson Gathia *Anita Mutha *Jimmy Kuriakose *Shweta Mishra Human Resource Executives *Dijo Davis *Divya Mohan *Sravani Divakarla *Srinivas Moray N Finance Controller *Philippe Nau Finance Managers *Deepak Pramod Yalagi *Jaisimha C B *Mili Chowdhary Production Accountants *Amruta Bhaskar Prabhu *Sanjay Arthur Lasrado Finance Executives *Basavaraj S Y *Manjunatha Rao S S *Raghavendra *Ramakrishna Naidu Technicolor India GM and Country Head *Biren Ghose Procurement Managers *Babu K *K Shivakumar Legal Counsel South East Asia *Jeevesh Kumar IT Security Manager *Ram Kumar G Administration & Facilities Managers *Dinesh Rao S *Mahesh Srinivas Murthy *Sunil Kumar P Corporate Communication Manager *Sri Hari M Administrationn Executive *Miriyam John Koshy Administration Support *Manjappa *Ramesh *Samir Thakurta Production Finance Coordinator, Mattel *Tara Browne Creative Consultants *Carla Alford *Martha Artis *Lena Badalian *Ally Barajas *Wendy Barnes *Jennifer Bassik *Nathan Baynard *Michael Berling *Kambiz Betaharon *Rosie Bicciche *Sarah Buzby *Kjtel Byers *Ronnie Callan *Sun Cha *Candy Chan *Irene Chan *Patricia Chan *Lucy M. Chapman *Joyce Chen *Ted Chiu *Suim Chung *Lisa Delanty *Dawn Dellamano *Steve Fireman *Jill Folk *Tockeone Frazier *Anna Georgoulis *David Gerry *Todd Gionet *Amy Harkin *Leanne Hackmann *Amanda Hermann *Rex Hidalgo *Lily Kazarians *Emily Kelly *Jenny Kim *Cassandra Kroskrity *Kaitlin Lavery *Dean Leahy *Cindy Ledermann *Bryan Leung *SL Leung *Gary Leynes *Lisa Li *Rita Lichtwardt *Ruby Lopez *Andrew Lourits *Agnes Luk *Maggie Luk *Rebekah Martinek *Liz Martin *Nicole Martin *Irina Martinez *Ann McNiell *Tiffany Miller *Helena Mills *James Molina *Natalie Nagathall *Angie Northrup *Monica Okazaki *Eleanor Oliver *Scott Page-Pagter *Thu Phan *Sandy Prisbell *Maria Ramirez *Rachel Rasser *Juan Rodriguez *Steve Ryniker *Darren Sander *Ariana Sarinana *Amanda Searles *Sarah Steinberg *Kenny Tam *Nhung Trinh *Yone Tun *Kathleen Warner *Jennifer Whynaucht *Allison Willensky *Sharon Wolozsyk *Andrew Wong *Michelle Wun *April Xia *Eri Yoshida Special Thanks *Jerry Bossick *Stephanie Cota *Kim Culmone *Sally Dail *Tony Dimichele *Jesyca Durchin Schnepp *Kevin Farr *Toni Franklin *Rob Haywood *Peter Helenek *Johanna Kent *Tim Kilpin *Stephen Lister *Evelyn Mazzocco *Lisa McKnight *Noel Remo *Michael Shore *Rosa Zeegers And Especially *Bryan Stockton technicolor Barbie in the Pink Shoes Country of First Publication: United States of America. Mattel, Inc. is the author of this motion picture for purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. All stories, names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No idenfitication with any actual persons, whether living or deceased, places or products is intended or should be inferred. This motion picture is protected under the Laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unathorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. ©2013 Mattel, Inc. All Rights Reserved "Listen to the beat of your heart and keep on dancing." -Barbie Category:Barbie in the Pink Shoes Category:Credits